Mr Mom
by pinkcutie91
Summary: Future!Finchel When Rachel get offered an audition she hesitates to take it because she doesn't want to leave her 4 month old twins. Finn being the supportive husband tells her to go while he takes care of them.  But can he or was he way over his head?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Finchel Fic ever! I got this idea when I thought about what kind of Dad Finn would be on day and how he would handle taking care of a baby and to make a little bit more interesting I decided that they'd have twins!

**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of their** **characters**

* * *

><p>We're getting ready for bed. Rachel's doing her nightly routine (Brush,floss,brush,exfoliate, wash, lotion all in that order) yes I know this by heart. It happens when you've lived with each other for 5 years.<p>

"Rach, will you come to bed already! Your gonna rub your face raw"

"Finn, I am not going to rub my face raw. I'm just making sure I get down to my pores right" she declares as she sticks her head out of the bathroom door.

She goes back in and I hear the water running.

She comes back out, "You know I have to keep my skin impeccable, this is what people see when I perform. I can't have a giant pimple the size of a watermelon and it distracts them from my performance. I do not want people to know me as the girl with a watermelon on her forehead" she finally climbs into bed.

I roll my eyes.

Sometimes she can be such a drama queen. But I love her, I did marry her after all.

"Baby, your skin is perfect and if you had a pimple of the size of Texas I'd still love you" I kiss her.

I sit there watching the game and Rachel is awfully quiet.

I pause the game and turn to her, "Listen Rach, I wasn't jinxing you about the pimple, I'm sorry"

She bite her lip, "It-it's not that I just need to tell you something"

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"Well I got a call from my agent today and he told me about this audition.."

"Oh my god baby that's great!" I hug her. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I am, but the auditions in Hudson and I really don't want to leave the twins..."

Yes you heard right we had twins. When the doctor told us I almost fainted! The thought of raising one kid was kinda crazy, but two was beyond insane, but I have to tell you being a father to not just one kid, but two was pretty awesome. They are the best thing to ever happen to me since the day I met Rachel.

Ever since we moved to New York to go to school, we always talked about raising a family living in the city and it came true when our sons Christopher and Nathan were born and our life couldn't be any more perfect than it is now.

"Rachel, you have to go. You and I both know you want to go. We didn't move out here for you not to follow your dream"

"I know that, but it's different now" she says in quiet voice. "I have two babies to think of, I can't just go off to auditions like I use to" She lowers her head and I see a tear rolling down her face.

I lift up her chin with my finger so that she can face me, "Rachel, go. I will take care of the twins"

"Finn, you can't take care of one, let alone two. Remember when I let you change Christopher's diaper? You almost threw up on him"

"Babe that was a while ago, I've seen you change them thousands of time now. I can do this! Unless...you don't trust me.."

She frowns, "Honey of course I trust you. It's just..one baby is a lot of work, two is a challenge, believe me it took me a while to be able to it myself. I'm not even sure if I'm doing this super mom thing right myself" she giggles.

I cup her cheek, "You..are doing an amazing job! Your a great mom, Rach, I'm so lucky to have you as thee mother of my children" I give her a small smile.

She returns a smile and kisses me, "I love you"

"I love you too Rach"

"I think I will go"

"That's my girl" I smile kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure you can take care of the kids? I mean I can take them to-"

"Babe, I told you I can do this! Just trust me"

"Okay" she says quietly. "But what if one of them chokes or falls or hit their head-"

In true Rachel matter she's playing negative senarios in her head. I have been dealing with this for years and I know just how to shut her up.

I kiss her mid sentence.

"Rach, trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen" I whisper against her lips.

She nods.

"Now get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow" I smile.

"You are unbelievable, Finn Hudson she giggles as she shakes her head.

"Good night, Rachel" I chuckle turning off the light.

"Okay so they are usually hungry by 3 and they should have enough milk to last the rest of the day, oh and Nathan likes his milk a little warmer the Chris does. Also Chris has a little cough, it's nothing serious or anything, but just give him a little medicine and he should be fine..." She's going on and on like rapid fire that my head is starting to hurt.

"Rach" I say trying to calm her down.

she still going on.

"Rachel!" I say louder putting my hands on her shoulders to make her stop.

She stops and looks at me, "What?"

"Just stop, I can handle it. You need to go now or traffics going to be hell"

"It's just they have routine to keep, if you don't t!"

"Yes babe I know, I read your color coated schedules, along with the instructions you gave me" I said showing her the binder she gave me earlier in the day.

The thing about Rachel is that she loves to be organized with schedules and lists, while i just go with it. As annoying as it is I let her do those things because that how she is, although she has lighten up a bit since we started living together in college, she still likes to keep me in line with them, which is helpful. I'm so I'm grateful she helped me be more responsible.

She sighs, "I'm sorry, your right. It's just I haven't been away from them for more than a few hours" she frowns. "I'm just going to miss them so much" she says going to them.

She picks one up and then the other off of their baby seats.

"Oh my boy's, mommy's going to miss you so much" she says kissing each of them on the cheek.

She stands there still hugging them for a few moments.

I put my hand on her back "Babe, you can put them down now" I say softly.

"Right, my audition" she sniffles as she wipes a tear away. "Be good for daddy okay, I love you"

She grabs her bag and I follow her right to the door.

before opening the door she looks at me, "You know I don't have to go, it's just one audition"

"Rachel, we've been through this" I sigh, "your going to that audition and your going to blow them away just like you always do to me when I see you on stage. Your a star Rachel, you need to shine"

I see her touch the star necklace I gave her on Valentines Day all those years ago and she smiles.

"Your right, I guess I'm just nervous" she laughs.

"Don't be. Your going to do great Rachel. I believe in you. They're crazy if they don't pick you"

she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me, "Thank you for believing in me"

"Always"I say lowly. "Now go" I chuckle.

I open the door and she steps out and looks over me, pouting.

"Rach"

"Fine! I'll go" she pouts.

"That's my girl" I kiss her. "Go blow them away"

She smiles and heads down the hall.

I watch her go, until she hits the corner and I go back inside to see two babies sound asleep.

I don't know why Rachel was so worried, this is going to be a piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

It's so peaceful and quiet, I think I deserve a little lunch.

I go into the kitchen and make myself a sandwhich, but not just any sandwhich I'm going to make my special sandwhich. It's called the "Finn Hudson Club" It all started the day my mom wasn't home and I was starving, so I looked in fridge and piled on anything I could find and it turned to be the best sandwhich ever!

Since Rachel is vegan we rarely have any meat in the house, only on special occasions and Holidays. So this Morning I woke up really early before Rachel woke up and went down to the local deli. I made sure I hid it before she could find it.

Man when I went in there it smelled so good. I mean I got use to what Rachel cooks, but I love my meat and Chicken I can't forget about chicken. Anyway when I was watching the guy cut the meat my mouth was watering, I could just taste it. Of course Rachel knows how much I love to eat it, so if I'm out with the guys I can eat it, but when I get home she can smell it so I have to take a shower before I get close to her, which is fine by me,

As I finished putting together the sandwhich my phone rings,which in a house that was quiet was pretty loud. Shit I totally forgot to put it on vibrate!

I took it out of my pocket quickly and answering it before it made more noise. I looked over to see the two babies were still sound asleep.

I sighed and answered, "Hello?" I say softly.

"Yo Hudson, hows it going?"

"Nothing much man just making lunch, you?"

"Same. Hey I was just thinking you and I should go out, you know, get some pizza, drink some beer, maybe shot some hoops wuddya say?"

"Uhhh..." I think as I look over at the two babies sleeping.

I can't tell Puck that I'm taking care of the kids for Rachel, he already gives me shit for marrying her.

"Or does Berry have your balls again?" he chuckles.

"No she doesn't! Shut up man!"

"Okay then, come out with me. It's been a while since we got fucked up"

"As tempting as that sounds I can't. I gotta uh work tomorrow so I can't get drunk. Y'know cuz I'd be hung over and it wouldn't be fun" I chuckle.

"Oh okay"

"Thanks man, I'm glad you understand" I smile.

"Oh I understand..I understand that your lame and boring and I'm still cool and awesome!"

I shake my head.

After all these years Puck is still Puck, but he's still my best bro. After all the shit we went through in high school we still considered ourselves friends. Actually me and Rachel still stay in contact with the whole glee club and we see them a few times a year.

"Dude I'm not lame or boring, I just grew up. Unlike you.."

"Fuck you man! Fine have fun being a lame boring adult. I'm still gonna have some fun!"

"Have a good time and drink a beer for me"

"I will and there will be more then more than one dedicated to you" he laughs.

I laugh, "Alright man, I'll see you later"

"Bye bro" he chuckles.

I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket.

I look at my beautiful delicious sandwhich, "And this is what I call a sandwich" I say as I rub my hands together.

I take a soda out of the fridge and take my plate to the living room.

I set the plate and my drink down and made sure I had a coaster under it because I know how she gets when there isn't a coaster on the furniture and it leaves a ring.

I turn on the tv, made sure it was low so it wouldn't bother the babies and took the first bite of my sandwhich,

Oh god it tastes as amazing as I remember it so meaty, so flavorful ,so...

All of the sudden I hear a shrill cry making me snap out of my thoughts and shoot up from my seat.

I go over to see Nathan being fussy in his baby seat.

I pick him up quickly hoping me holding him would cam him down before he woke up Chris too.

"Hey buddy, it's okay daddy's gottcha" I say softly trying to soothe him. I hear him whimper a bit before calming down and I see him wide awake. "Feel better now?" I say as I laugh.

He smiles.

I swear every time I see them smile, it makes my day a whole lot better.

I take him over to where I was sitting.

"I know why your awake you knew daddy made a sandwhich and you wanted some, well sorry bud daddy's not sharing" I chuckle as the baby looks at me. "Now Nathan if mommy asks you didn't see me eat a sandwhich, okay?"

He babbles and I laugh, "Good"

"Now lets see what games are on?" I say as I take the remote and change the channel finally stopping at a football game.

"See that nate? Your old man used to play like that and when your older I'll teach you and your brother too" I tell him and he just looks at me. "Just don't go asking your uncle Kurt to join or else he'll end up making you do Single Ladies" I laugh thinking back at the time Kurt joined the football team and we ended up doing it in front of the whole school.  
>We did win that game but I will never do that again, I am definetly not Beyonce.<p>

We watch for a few minutes and I notice he fell back asleep.

I carefully put him in his crib and decide to put Chris in his too.

I look at them sleeping and they look so perfect.

i really don't understand why Rachel was so worried. I mean I totally have it under control.

I close the door as quietly as I can head back to the living room.

I sit and look at my sandwhich.

"Well we meet again" I say before I try to take a bite.

Before I could even take a bite, there was a knock on the door.

Damnit is the universe against me having this sandwhich?

I get up in a huff and open the door to see an elderly woman standing in front of me, "Well hello Ms. Trapp! How are you?"

Ms. Trapp is one of our neighbors. She lives three doors down from us and was the first to welcome me and Rachel to the building. She's the sweetest lady ever, she reminds me of my grandma.

She smiles, "I'm fine thank you Finn. How's everything here?"

"Everythings fine. Uh do you need anything? Because I was kinda in the middle of something"

"Oh no" she laughs. "Just came by to visit is all, see how the twins were doing. You know how I love those boys"

It's true, she loved them like her own grandchildren.

"I know you do but they are kinda taking a nap right now so.."

"Oh" she frowns. "Well that's good that they're sleeping well. Okay well I guess I'll be going then"

"Okay Ms. Trapp, thanks for stopping by and you can report to Rachel that everythings fine" I grin.

She laughs, "Oh gooness i'm so sorry, she just asked me and I couldn't say no"

"It's totally fine, you were just trying to help and I get it my wife can be a very persuasive person" I chuckle.

She laughs, "That she is. Well I guess I will leave you alone now. If you need anything at all you know where to find me" she winks.

"I will" I smile. "Goodbye "

"Bye dear"

She leaves and I close the door shaking my head.

I knew she'd send someone to check on me, but I get it she's just worried. But she's gotta realize I can help her out too.

suddenly I hear a cry and quickly to the room to see Chris was the one cryin this time.

I pick him up and pat him on the back bouncing him gently.'

"Hey, okay, daddy's here" I say softly.

His crying gets louder.

Okay so this might mean he want's something, right?

"Are you hungry?" I ask in hopes of getting an answer. "Why am I asking you? you won't answer me" I say while bouncing him.

I see Nathan starting to squirm in his crib. I need to get Chris to calm down before he wakes up his brother.

"Okay lets get you some food" I say and take him out of the room.

I go over to the kitchen and look for the bottles in the fridge.

I open the door and see them straight away.

Wait Rachel said something about warm milk? Was it Chris or Nathan that liked it warm?..Oh it was Nathan, that's right. He got that from his uncle Kurt I'm sure of it.

He starts getting fussy again and I give him his bottle right away.

Once he starts sucking I hear a sigh and laugh, "Aw buddy you were hungry"

I go back to the couch and sit.

I see my bitten sandwhich and sigh, "Guess daddy's not meant to eat today" I frown.

Things I am learning when I became a parent:

1. Getting a full night's sleep includes 2 am feedings and 4 am diaper changes.

is no and I mean NO alone time. Even if you think you can sneak in just a few minutes alone, one of you will end up sleeping on the couch.

is out of the question. (see #2)

matter how tired or hungry you are your kids come first

a parent means you have to sacrifice some things in your life, but seeing them happy and healthy is all worth it.

A few minutes later Chris finishes his bottle.

He definetly got his appitite from me.

I put him over my shoulder to burp him.

After a few moments of nothing I continue to pat his back and he lets out a cry.

"Come on buddy, burp for daddy. I know you got a good one in there"

Just then I hear a sound and smile.

"There you go! I knew you had it in you bud!" I lift him off my shoulder so I could see his face. "You feel better now don't you?"

His face changes

Oh no...

Suddenly he spits up everything he ate all over his clothes and starts to cry.

"Oh god, shhh it's okay!" I quickly take him to his room and lay him down I look over to see Nathan is still asleep as i go over to get clean clothes.

I grab the first thing I see and start to change him as he continues to cry looking over every once in a while to the other baby. Luckily he is still asleep and I finish changing Nathan and he calmed down.

Whew crisis averted.

I take him out of his crib and started to head out when I heard some whimpering.

I waited a moment hoping he was still asleep. But it turned into a whale and like a chain reaction both of them are now crying.

Oh god now what do I do?

I can't ask for help because she'll tell Rachel that I couldn't take care of them myself. I told her I could do it and I will, Finn Hudson is not a quitter!

And I would hate for her to say I told you so.

I now have both of them in my arms and bounce them gently hoping it will help but it doesn't.

Maybe if I rock them to sleep that will help.

I go over to the big rocking chair in the nursery and sit.

After two minutes they are still crying.

Okay fine I admit I was way over my head with this I need help.

I take out my phone and press the number in my contacts.

Theypick up after the second ring.

"Hey, can you come over?"

"I knew you'd change your mind, I'll be there in 5 minutes" they say and hang up.

I hope I don't regret this!


End file.
